Desambiguación
by HikaruWinter
Summary: Kyuubi... ¿eres macho o hembra?


**Sumario:** 'Kyuubi... ¿eres macho o hembra?'

**Notas: **Dedicado a **Niknok19**. Lo que me he divertido escribiendo esto xD Y sí, puedo escribir cosas no angsty. Por eso Hirai está en Hiatus. Me da por temporadas :/

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El rubio miró los barrotes que le separaban de la oscuridad más profunda que la misma noche, confundido.

Ahora bien, la mayoría de la gente, al ver un paisaje como tal -una sala inmensa con unas puertas llenas de barrotes cerrando una jaula aún más inmensa que la misma sala, situada en una laberíntica alcantarilla que solo el rubio parecía saber navegar-, se acojonaría.

Pues bien, el rubio no.

Éste miraba los barrotes con confusión, como si estuviera esperando algo pacientemente y, al mismo tiempo, descolocado por el repentino silencio donde siempre hay algún tipo de sonido perturbando la calma.

Parecía querer dar un paso al frente, pero dudó un instante y se quedó donde estaba, su rostro reflejando nerviosismo y algún tipo de mala experiencia consecuencia de acercarse demasiado a las barras metálicas y a la terrible oscuridad tras ellas.

Decidió aclararse la garganta, pero no recibió respuesta.

Tras unos instantes, el rubio suspiró y se dejó caer en el suelo, el agua haciendo ondas a su alrededor, como si el elemento en sí estuviera feliz de verle por aquel extraño y oscuro lugar de nuevo.

Y al fin llegó.

"**¡¿QUE?**" rugió la terrible y ofendida voz, un gruñido que había levantado los muertos y arrancado la piel de los vivos, terrible, vicioso, lleno de intención asesina.

Y el muchacho tan solo se encogió de hombros -la ausencia de temor en los determinados ojos del chico acababa siempre irritando a la bestia al otro lado.

El rubio parpadeó, ladeando la cabeza y asintió.

"Te he preguntado si eres macho o hembra" repitió calmadamente el rubio, ladeando la cabeza inocente aunque tozudamente "¿Y bien?" continuó, al no recibir más respuesta que un gruñido "¿Bragas o calzoncillos, bola de pelos?"

Un sonido gutural hizo temblar la sala, haciendo que el rubio alzara una ceja, poco impresionado.

Había visto al zorro de mucho peor humor. Ahora mismo tenía una rabierta. Mocoso.

"**¡El único mocoso aquí eres tú! ¡Y soy un demonio, por el amor de-! ¡NO LLEVO ROPA INTERIOR!**"

"De eso ya me había dado cuenta" frunció el ceño el rubio, cruzándose de brazos "Era una expresión, zorro. Metáfora. ¿No eras una criatura superpoderosa y bla, bla, bla? Yo soy el tonto. Tú eres el que tiene que saber estas cosas"

"**¡NARUTO!**" la irritación que desprendían esas tres sílabas podrían haber detenido incluso a Tsunade en una de sus apuestas -si Shizune se molestara realmente con las apuestas de su maestra, pero era demasiado divertido cuando jugaba al Strip-Póker y TonTon nunca estaba en peligro, así que se reservaba la irritación para sí misma-.

La postura del rubio, de ser posible, se enderezó, sus cejas volviendo al lugar que les pertenecía en su frente cuando un suspiro se arrancó paso en su ser.

De verdad, el zorro a veces era tan... chica.

"Ya, ya. Pero ¿eres macho o hembra?" preguntó, ahora más desinteresado.

Sabía de sobra que cuanto menos interés le ponía a uno de los acertijos del zorro, antes sucumbía y se lo decía en cristiano. ¿Porqué iba a ser esto diferente?

Y cuanta razón tenía.

La figura del temible zorro de nueve colas se dejó ver en la oscuridad, que retrocedió a su espalda hasta que las nueve inquietas colas, que se agitaban de un lado a otro fránticamente, una pata sobre la otra, cabeza alzada para mirar al joven carcelero desde lo más alto posible, intentando parecer imponente pero dejando la imagen de un niño curioso a los ojos del rubio.

"**...¿por qué quieres saberlo?**" inquirió, al fin calmado.

Naruto desizo el nudo en el que se habían atado sus brazos para adquirir una posición pensativa, mano soportando su mentón mientras sus ojos refulgían con emociones -y excusas baratas, el cerebro del mocoso no da más de sí- que el gran y poderoso Kyuubi prefirió no descifrar.

¿Cuando iban dirigidas o otros? ¡Claro! Ver las bromas del rubio era lo más entretenido que el gigantesco zorro tenía en su prisión particular, encerrado como estaba en un crío hormonado cabeza-de-chorlito.

Solo le faltaba que fuera Uchiha y ya, imitaba al amigo emo de su mocoso y se suicidaba.

Ahí, al menos, tuvo suerte.

"Curiosidad. Me aburro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer."

La voz del mocoso le sacó de su trance de posibles planes para suicidarse en una prisión donde apenas podía estirar las patas -pero,¡oye! ¡Es mejor que estar encadenado a una roca como las dos veces anteriores!- a la realidad.

'_**Nota a mí mismo: No es bueno que el rubio idiota se aburra.'**_

Definitivamente un Naruto aburrido no era un Naruto con quien el gran, poderoso y terrible Kyuubi no Youko quisiera cruzarse. ¡¿Que? Tenía instinto de autopreservación, y acabar teñido de rosa, por muy encerrado y fuera de la vista del público que estuviera, era malo para su imagen de malvada bestia feroz come-niños, destripa-ninjas y tal y tal.

"¿Porqué tengo la impresión de que acabas de hacer un chiste de rubios?" preguntó Naruto, alzando una ceja con un tanto de irritación.

En ese momento, el sabio zorro, la temible bola de pelos, su poderosísimo trasero peludo, solo pudo pensar tres palabras.

_Pillado in fraganti_.

"**Tu imaginación, mocoso. Tu imaginación.**" aseguró rápidamente, sus colas agitándose con algo parecido a desesperación, como si tuvieran vida propia -y a ellas tampoco les gustaba estar teñidas de rosa fosforito, gracias muchas-, mientras sus ojos se desviaban a una grieta del techo que llevaba ahí ¿cuanto? ¿Doce? ¿Dieciséis años? Cuánto tiempo ¿no? Quizá podría llamar a unos albañiles y... oh, cierto.

Mente de mocoso.

Encerrado hasta muerte.

El típico mumbo jumbo.

Nada de albañiles entonces.

Naruto suspiró -exacto, nada de albañiles, ¿puedes creerlo? Son buena gente, sabes, como ese tipo que apestaba a pescado podrido, Tapioca o Tazuko o Tasuna o como sea- y miró al zorro, capturando su mirada con sus eléctricos y -extrañamente- pacientes ojos azules.

"...Ya. Ahora responde. ¿Macho o hembra?"

El zorro aclaró la voz, intentando desviar la vista al techo -que ahora parecía oh-tan-importante, con sus grietas y la imposibilidad de llamar a un técnico de reparaciones y toda esa mierda que podría distraerle para no tener que responder al idiota rubio porque no-iba-a-responderle. Oh no. Se negaba. Ni palabra. No.- y fallando terriblemente.

Volvió a aclarar la voz y respondió, de nuevo evasivo, con una voz potente y gutural.

"**¿Acaso mi voz te parece femenina, saco de huesos?**" preguntó, decidiendo ir por la vía habitual.

Insultos.

Pero no surtió efecto. ¿Quizá Naruto había desarrollado inmunidad a su tono burlón y provocador? ¡¿Porqué ahora? Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda. OH, MIERDA.

Naruto alzó una ceja, notando -con entretenimiento, no se diga- cómo el Kyuubi se desesperaba consigo mismo y luchaba por mantener su fachada de ser super-mega-híper-poderoso-voy-a-comerte-mortal y demás, y fallando tan miserablemente que casi sintió pena por él.

Je.

Casi.

Sonrió, siniestramente -como cuando planeó pintar el Monumento Hokage y nadie, NADIE se dio cuenta hasta que hubo terminado-.

"No, pero podría ser falsa" insistió divertido.

El Kyuubi tragó la irritación y cierto comentario sobre cierta pelirrosa y su pelo de cuestionable color natural. Porque, maldita sea, era el demonio -título honorario, gracias- más poderoso -título autoimpuesto, gracias- que había poblado la tierra hasta el momento -propiedad intelectual del Juubi, copyright a su propietario/a-.

Y el mocoso tenía_ algo _de razón -la habilidad de cambiar su voz, al menos, la tenía-.

"**...responde a mi pregunta. ¿Porqué quieres saberlo?**"

Kyuubi intentó relajar su posición aún cuando la escéptica y determinada mirada del rubio se clavó en su peluda persona -porque era más humanoide que muchos de sus hermanos, conste en acta-.

'Sí, mejor por terreno seguro. Su déficit de atención hará el resto'

Porque el rubio tenía tendencia a irse del tema y por su parte NO pensaba responder.

Jajaja oh, no.

Se negaba.

En rotundo.

_Nain de nain_.

_Niet_.

_Nilch_.

_Non_.

_Je suis desòle_, pero no.

"Responde a la mía: ¿hiciste un chiste mental sobre rubios?"

¡Premio! ¡Culo peludo salvado! ¡Mwahahaha! Ahora escapar, conquistar el mundo, destruír el mundo conquistado, comer Udón -no, no el mocoso amigo del mocoso nieto del tipo con arrugas muerto. Un original Kitsune Udón. Cuántos años hace que tiene que conformarse con Ramen (nunca admitirá que ese Teuchi es un genio y su ramen comida de los dioses. NUNCA.)- e ¡inventar chistes del mundo!

Y ya. Vida completa.

"**Puede...**"

Eso sí, admitirlo no pensaba admitirlo en su vida. Apreciaba sus colas como estaban, unidas a su peludo trasero y de un exquisito color cobre.

Naruto, para su fortuna -al menos por ahora, esa mente maquinando cosas en contra de su querdio pelaje trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz, en contra de la creencia popular- se tranquilizó.

Y, por supuesto, ese cerebro que raramente utilizaba hizo honor a sus habilidades -que solo el Kyuubi parecía comprender, ilusos los de Konoha por creerse que el crío era un retrasado- y le dejó de piedra porque... tenía lógica. Una lógica irrefutable y terrorífica.

"Te das cuenta de que al llamarme estúpido te estás llamando estúpido a tí mismo porque estás sellado dentro de mí y, técnicamente, eres yo... por el momento. ¿No?"

...

"**...mierda**"

Eso, señores y señoras, es lo más inteligente que esta criatura de más de mil años, a nuestra izquiera, ha sido capaz de responder a este rubio aquí, a nuestra decha. Continuamos ahora el tour por la época del sexy Sesshoumaru y el estúpido de Inuyasha, que ni en el final aprecia a Kagome por la tía simpática y agradable que la puta de Kikyo nunca fue tras estiñarla.

"¿Verdad?" asintió el rubio, ignorando la voz narrativa del tour turístico que, sin duda, DEBÍA DE SER SU IMAGINACIÓN. Sí. Su imaginación. No la autora con un subidón de azúcar. No señor.

"**¿Se puede saber quién te metió en la cabeza la idea de preguntarme mi género?**" preguntó de nuevo el Kyuubi, notando, demasiado tarde, que él había sido el iluso que había vuelto al tema en discusión.

Maldita sea.

"..."

Naruto apartó la mirada, encontrando, de pronto, las ondas del suelo realmente cautivadoras, tan curvas y tan... curvas y tal...

Pillado, chaval, te ha pillado, o eso dice la expresión -sonrisa- prepotente del zorro milenario aquí presente.

"**Claro. El pervertido. Tendría que haberle cortado sus apéndices cuando pude. Tch. Maldito sello y sus maditas restricciones**" musitó el zorro, divertido pero irritado.

Todo esto era culpa del ero-sennin.

Cuando saliera de aquí, con su poder y gracia natural, le convertiría en una roca...¡en el baño masculino de una casa de aguas termales! Ahí, venganza perfecta. Pero... ¿y si se volvía al lado oscuro? ¿Y si se volvía un yaoi fanboy? … Tenía que replantear su plan de acción, eso estaba claro.

"Al menos no me pervirtió." asintió Naruto,volviendo su determinada aunque algo avergonzada mirada hacia el zorro, que alzó una ceja, poco impresionado, la prepotencia desapareciendo de su rostro para dar paso a una irritación que competía con la de su carcelero.

"**...buen punto. Pero aún así, me cuestiono el gusto del Yondaime en su elección de... bah, da igual. No te voy a responder, mocoso. Lárgate.**" exigió el zorro, la oscuridad de nuevo envolviendo su figura, pero esta se detuvo y se retractó, desapareciendo, para la sorpresa del zorro, de su celda por completo, dejando a un zorro boquiabierto con los ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas mirando a un rubio que parecía más prepotente de lo que el zorro nunca hubiera imaginado.

"Es mi mente y no quiero, así que te jodes"

El zorro perdió por completo el control y empezó a musitar cosas sin sentido, en defensa o incriminadoras, Naruto no lo sabía. Pero era divertido verle discutir consigo mismo en voz divertido. Tendría que haber hecho esto hace años.

Al fin el magnánimo Kyuubi no Youko recuperó la compostura -toda diversión llega a su fin, por desgracia- y respondió al rubio tan... educadamente como le fue posible.

Meh, no mucho.

Y Naruto lo sabía.

Así que le interrumpió -su falta completa y absoluta de respeto o lo que sea a personas mayores/con poder/con dinero/viejas/milenarias/sabias o lo que fuera tomando parte principal en esta obra-.

"Te das cuenta de que te daré la paliza durante días, sin pausa, hasta que me respondas, ¿verdad?"

Mejor el acercamiento violento.

El Kyuubi entendía la violencia.

Violencia o no violencia, lo que la bola de pelo tuvo que resistir fue la tentación de pegarse con la mano en la cara -_facepalm_, había oído decir, años ha-.

_'¿Que he echo yo para acabar metido aquí? Oh, sí. El aperitivo. Fallo mío. No más buffets. Me declaro a dieta... luego'_

Que el buffer fuera idea suya o no, y que el Uchiha de los mil diablos le obligara a asistir o no lo dejaremos abierto a discusión, para más adelante.

De momento, distraer al mocoso.

"**Muy bien, tengo una idea**"

Naruto alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

"...sospechoso..."

Y Kyuubi, como no, se sintió un tanto ofendido.

"**¿El qué mocoso? Tú eres el quiere saberlo. Tendrás que seguir mis términos y condiciones entonces?**"

Naruto parpadeó no una, ni dos, sino tres veces antes de taparse la boca, mejillas coloreándose, vista volviendo al suelo ante la confundida y atenta mirada del zorro.

"De zorro a ventana de internet..." musitó, reprimiento la risa.

Era el turno del demonio zorro para parpadear, más molesto que a punto de estallar en irrefrenables e indecorosas carcajadas.

"**¿Que has dicho?**"

Rápidamente, el rubio recobró su rostro más bien desinteresado y aburrido -_**¡Sé que se está riendo por dentro! ¡El desgraciado!**_- y negó, mirando al zorro.

"No, nada"

El zorro se guardó el gruñido para más adelante y asintió, lentamente. Tenía que apartar al rubio de la vía de pensamiento que le llevaba a la cuestión de su sexo -no es que no tuviera respuesta, es que no quería responder, para empezar-.

"**Bien, lo haremos así. Podrás hacerme 20 preguntas y yo responderé 'Si' o 'No'. No vale hacer referencia a ninguno de los géneros...**" una pausa contemplativa, una mirada asertiva, y un asentimiento después "**Ni a ropa interior humana**"

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos con un bufido, mirando al zorro con cierta irritación y -¿en serio?- desilusión -¿se está metiendo con un zorro milenario por diversión? ¿A quién se le cayó de la cuna? ¡Paso al frente, desgraciado!-.

"Siempre arruinando la diversión, ¿eh, bola de pelos?"

"**Tú eres el que se aburre. Te jodes.**"

Jajaja, en tu cara, mocoso. Y el mocoso rubio parecía tan indignado como entretenido el zorro.

"...esa frase es mía."

Kyuubi dejó escapar un gruñido de diversión que no dejaba escapar normalmente, pero la poca seriedad de la situación y la carencia de algo que pueda acabar con sus vidas -que era lo que normalmente llevaba al rubio a su subconsciente para charlar, quizá con un té y galletas- hizo que se permitiera el lujo.

Al menos, por hoy.

"**Técnicamente, como estoy sellado dentro de tu pobre y débil cuerpo mortal, también es mía. Así que a fastidiarte, majo**"

Naruto alzó una ceja antes de sonreír ampliamente, casi orgulloso -noción perturbadora, la de un Naruto orgulloso de su bijuu- de la bola de pelos, ese brillo diabólico que solo se puede denominar como el de un bromista a punto de realizar la broma del siglo en sus ojos.

"Te estoy pegando viejos hábitos" asintió, lleno de orgullo, logrando que el Kyuubi se ruborizara.

"**Oh, ¡cierra el pico y pregunta de una vez!**" rugió, agachando la cabeza y cubriéndola con sus patas.

Naruto rió y se acercó a la jaula, manos en posición defensiva, de manera que no invitaban a la lucha. La tentación, por otro lado, de convertirle en bolso de piel atacaba cierta parte de la cabecita malvada de cierto zorro malvado. Pero, lo dejaremos por el momento. Al menos este contenedor es simpático. Mito era una controladora y Kushina era una feminista obsesiva.

"Vale, vale. Hmm. Veamos... ¿Kyuubi es tu verdadero nombre?"

Kyuubi alzó la cabeza y respondió firmemente.

"**No.**"

Naruto asintió, sentándose de espalda a los barrotes, mirando al techo. Grietas. Una pena que no pudiera llamar a un albañil pero, claro, esto es su mente. Simplemente no puedes llamar a un albañil a tu mente, por muy buena conversación que sean.

"Empezamos bien." musitó, la pícara sonrisa abriéndose paso de nuevo en su rostro "Es un nombre más andrógino que Neji"

Kyuubi aguantó malamente las carcajadas que se escaparon de prisionero y carcelero, entretenimiento claro en los ojos de ambos así como intercambiaban una mirada, dejando claro con la negación de su cabeza que no, su nombre no era tan -pfft- andrógino como _Neji_.

Pobre, pobre Hyuuga.

Puede que por eso pareciera que tenía un palo clavado en el culo.

Naruto, por su parte, decidió volver a las preguntas. Algo que, de ser respondido, afirmaría el lado femenino de Kyuubi. Si no responde, macho, pero fijo.

"¿Te gusta el rojo de tu pelaje?"

La sonrisa siniestra lo decía todo, haciendo casi innecesario el gutural "**Sí**" pero, bueno, al menos confirmaba -hablando de colores de pelaje, como una chica hablando de ropa, tío. Has caído en su trampa (expectador comiendo palomitas, comentando el fanfic. Tiene tanta razón)- parte de sus sospechas.

Mejor seguir por ahí, no vaya a ser que sospeche.

"¿Y su fuera azul?"

El zorro se encogió de hombros y asintió "**Sí**"

Muy bien, el zorro se conforma con colores normales. Ho. Ho. Ho. El brillo malvado ojos de Naruto podría haber parado un tren "¿Y rosa?"

Pausa

"**¡Oh, por dios, no!**"

Si no estuviera divirtiéndose como un niño en Navidad -lo que, al ser el protagonista angsty de Kishimoto, va a ser que no- habría estallado en carcajadas allí mismo.

"Ah, ah, ah. No se menta a las divinidades superiores. Que luego nos parte un rayo... otra vez. Y morimos... otra vez" y había dolido, hostia puta.

El zorro asintió, excéptico y algo irritado.

"**¿Podemos continuar con el juego?**"

Naruto asintió, sonriente.

¡Que comience el Plan B!

"Claro. ¿Has tenido novia antes?"

Pausa.

"**¿No?**"

Oh, los interrogantes.

Casi consiguieron que la siniestra sonrisa del rubio se volviera... bien, bueno, más siniestra. Segunda parte, acción.

"¿Y novio?"

Pausa.

El zorro movió incómodamente sus colas. ¿Porqué se le había ocurrido esta estúpida genialidad? Oh, sí, el rubio empezaba a ser irritante. Maldita sea.

Aclaró su garganta, colas moviéndose de manera inquieta tras su gigantesca forma anaranjada, miradas de soslayo al rubio descubriendo aquella maldita sonrisa que helaba la sangre del más valiente y aventurero, porque significaba problemas. Significaba que el rubio había logrado pasar alguna fase de uno de sus planes maquiavélicos que solían envolver a Iruka, su aula y tinta permanente."**...define novio**"

Naruto parpadeó, confonduido, ladeando la cabeza, pensando en la respuesta.

"Un amante masculino. Uke y Seme. O te la meten o se la..." pausa "¡No jodas!"

"**...¿o se la...?**" intentó que continuara el rubio, pero no. Hoy no hay suerte, zorro.

"Lo dejo en la primera parte. ¿Y? ¿Tuviste novio, zorro?"

"**...sí**" murmuró.

Naruto parpadeó, impresionado, volviéndose hacia los barrotes con una ceja alzada.

"Nunca te creí del tipo submisivo"

Y, por supuesto, el Kyuubi... estalló. Pero no al estilo de Deidara -Jo...-.

"**¡CÁLLATE! Yo era un adolescente y Shukaku era un demonio mayor ya por aquel entonces. Exploramos un poco y... ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ESTOY CONTADO ESTO?**"

"¿La verdad? No lo sé. Pero me divierte" admitió Naruto, asintiendo mientras el Kyuubi intentaba responderle.

Por supuesto, lo único medianamente cuerdo y odenado que consiguió rugir/gruñir/bufar -atribúyale usted el adjetivo denominativo del sonido de un zorro del tamaño del Empire State Building que prefiera-.

"**¡CÓMO TE COJA-!**"

Naruto se apartó de un salto del camino de las garras, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Jugar con el zorro era demasiado entretenido, de verdad.

"Ya, ya. Arranco garganta,bla,bla, meriendo intestinos, bla, bla, arranco piel a tiras, bla, bla. Tienes que ganar originalidad, Kyuubi. Hay tantos malvados por el mundo y tan pocas amenazas que aún causen impresión"

El zorro murmuró bajo su aliento, lo suficiente como para ser amenazador sin que realmente se le entendiera una palabra. Aunque, por supuesto, para Naruto Kyuubi era tan amenazador como un gatito en una caja de cartón, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo será. Y para Kyuubi Naruto era su cruz, algún tipo de chiste divino. Los de ahí arriba debían de estar partiéndose la caja... malditos...

"**Ilumíname, mocoso**" musitó al fin, ganándose una sonrisa de suficiencia del rubio.

"Teñiré tus colas de tinte permanente rosa."

Kyuubi parpadeó, pensando en la maldad de la acción, en posibles traumas, en la DESHONRA.

"**... Vale. Sí. Es cruel y tiene clase. Admito que es buena totura PERO no hay daño físico. Y para un buen malvado eso es un gran no-no**" asintió, convencido.

La sonrisa del rubio, por su parte, se amplió más de ser posible, casi asustando al zorro -casi, Kyuubi no Youko no se asusta por NADA. Menos una Kushina rabiosa, pero eso eran otros tiempos, otros contenedores, ya se sabe.

"¿Me he olvidado de mencionar que la mezclo con polvos pica-pica y pimienta antes de usarla?"

El zorro se paralizó.

Recordaba esos polvos pica-pica. Eran el infierno. Eran la mayor tortura inventada por el hombre. Si no te rascabas, picaba cono un millar de pulgas haciendo una fiesta. Si te rascabas, el picor se intensificaba hasta...hasta...

"**...eres cruel mocoso. Genialmente cruel.**" suspiró Kyuubi, recordando que él estaba en el plano mental del mocoso y, por tanto, era inmune a la picazón... hasta que saliera. De pronto estar encerrado no le parecía tan malo. Y la jaula tenía clase y espacio. Hmm. "**Si tan solo utilizaras tus dones para el bien del mundo**"

El rubio alzó una ceja, poco impresionado "La 'conquista' creo que quieres decir, zorro"

La cara de póker de Kyuubi le podría haber venido de perlas a Tsunade cuando aún apostaba -sigue haciéndolo, pero más discretamente, como la lotería o el strip-póker "**¿Y? Eso es mejor que ser mangoneado por un tipo que vive a todo lujo mientras tú te mueres de hambre. Al menos tú te preocupas. Sino no vendrías aquí a charlar con este pobre, pobre prisionero**"

Naruto aclaró la garganta "Que fue de merienda" alzó una ceja.

Kyuubi agitó sus colas nerviosamente, riendo como un idiota pero está sellado dentro de Naruto, así que no nos sorprende -¡oye!-.

"**Detalles, detalles. Además, fue en contra de mi voluntad... aunque admito que aqulla Uchiha estaba-**"

Naruto le cortó. No quería saber cómo sabía la Uchiha. No quería saber quién era la Uchiha. Quería saber si Kyuubi era tío o tía -al fin lo ha recordado. Inner, me debes cinco euros-.

"Kyuubi. Nos estamos desviando del tema"  
"**¿Que tema?**" preguntó el zorro, perplejo.

¿Quién tenía el problema de atención?

"Tu género" aclaró el rubio, suspirando con pesadez.

"**¡Oh! ¡Ese tema! ¿Y qué con él?**" preguntó el zorro, todavía confundido.

Naruto alzó una ceja, sonriendo tras unos instantes de silencio, las piezas del puzle montándose, unas sobre otras, encajando en una respuesta... interesante.

Oh, el chantaje que podría hacer con esto.

"...ya veo"

…

"**¿Que ves?**" la voz de Kyuubi, temblorosa, temerosa, casi hace que Naruto estalle en carcajadas maquiavélicas. Casi. Porque Naruto es de los buenos y, aunque tenga una risa malvada superior a la media -en serio, buena risa malvada, aprovada por la convención de probables-dominadores-y-tiranos-del-mundo-, no puede usarla porque es de los buenos.

Una pena.

"Hah, claro. Eso lo explica"

Kyuubi se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas en su jaula como un animal enjaulado... redundante.

"**¿Que explica? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Respóndeme, masa de carne!**" estalló, temiendo lo peor y escuchando la canción de Tiburón, ahí, a lo lejos -¡Kisame, apaga los altavoces!- y, de pronto, se desvaneció, aunque el aura amenazante no se contuvo para nada.

"Eres un demonio, claro. Es posible." continuó musitando el rubio.

Y Kyuubi, claro, no aguantó más.

"**¡EXPLÍCAMELO DE UNA VEZ!**"

"Eres hermafrodito" asintió Naruto, simplemente, dejando a un zorro con la boca -u hocico, o como queráis- abierta, quieto como una estátua.

Y se hizo el silencio.

…

…

¿Quién le ha dado a 'pause'? A ver, dadme el mando. Si es que, una no puede escribir algo bien si no lo escribe una misma. No. La pausa no tuvo gracia. ¡Ahora suelta! ¡El mando es mío! ¡Mío! ¡Mi tesoro!... NO me llamo Golum y NO estoy en Mordor.

Continuando...

Al fin, tras una batalla épica por el mando que, mágicamente, hace que continúe escribiendo [?] Kyuubi recuperó la compostura. De verdad. Totalmente calmado y compuesto.

"**¿Cómo lo has sabido?**" preguntó, con total tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que le atacó los nervios a Naruto -y a mí, pero yo nunca importo-. Así que Naruto se lanzó en su inteligente explicación que, sí, es posible porque esto es fanfiction y lo digo yo.

"Demasiado masculino para ser tía. Demasiado melindrosa para ser tío. Demasiado vago para modificar tu voz real. Demasiado puritana -con lo de la ropa interior- para ser tío. ¿Solución? Eres tanto macho como hembra. Curioso."

De nuevo, una pausa -y esta vez el mando no tiene nada que ver. NADA-.

"**...No se lo dirás a nadie ¿verdad?**" susurró Kyuubi, aterrado, para qué mentir.

…

"¿Único bijuu hermafrodito?" cuestionó Naruto. Dependiendo de la respuesta lo utilizaría o lo guardaría en su arsenal de chantaje junto al final de 'Icha Icha Paradise: Teacher student course' del maestro Kakashi y cierto bote de tinte rosa de cierto baño de cierta compañera de equipo suya.

"**Menos Niibi, todos son machos. Ella escapó con Hachibi a Kumo y no permite ser sellada en hombres**" se apresuró a admitir Kyuubi, sabiendo de sobra que el mocoso era capaz de sacar a relucir su secretillo. Y entonces el resto de bijuu se abalanzarían sobre él como las bestias en celo que eran -hasta Matatabi, la muy...-.

"Oh, veo un grupo asaltándote en un callejón oscuro en tu futuro, bola de pelo"

Kyuubi, si fuera posible, palidecería.

Pero como no es posible ni Kyuubi-style, no lo hizo.

El demonio zorro rugió amenazadoramente, mostrando todos y cada uno de sus blancos, brillantes y afilados-como-una-sierra colmillos "**No si cierras la boca**"

"Vale" asintió Naruto, inmediatamente.

Usarlo ahora no sería divertido, de todas formas.

"**TE VOY A...¿Vale?**" cuestionó Kyuubi, escéptico.

"Sí. Vale." asintió el rubio, una vez más.

Y Kyuubi... bueno, Kyuubi conocía a Naruto desde antes que naciera y no creía una palabra.

"**...**"

"No le diré a nadie que eres hermafrodito, Kyuubi. Lo prometo." aseguró Naruto, tras un largo -y con largo quiero decir la-rgo- suspiro.

Kyuubi asintió, sabiendo de sobra que Naruto nunca incumplía una promesa. Pero sentía que había algo más, algo que se le escapaba, algo que Naruto podría usar de todas formas y hacerle casi más daño que ocho bijuu en celo lanzándose sobre su adorable y blandita persona [¡¿?]

"Por otro lado, lo de Shukaku..."

Oh.

MIERDA.

"**¡NO TE ATREVERÍAS!**"

Pero oh, Naruto SÍ se atrevería. De echo, mientras se desvanecía de su mente, ya estaba haciendo planes. Y que planes más... gratificantes.

"Gaara va a tener un día de playa cuando se lo cuente"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
**FIN**

Si no os habéis desmayado de la risa ¡comentad! :D No, en serio, Tsunade está sobria y he escondido sake en tu casa. Comenta o... bueno... ya sabes :)


End file.
